Seriously?
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: "Lebih manis juga anak kita nanti." Sakura sudah bersiap membalas sebelum ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Anak kita? ANAK KITA? / SasuSaku AU Fanfic. DLDR.


Kakkoii-chan presents

 **Seriously?**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning! AU OOC Bahasa non-baku Typo Abal Geje Lebay

Don't Like Don't Read

ENJOY!

.

.

Sakura menatap gemas ke arah seorang bayi perempuan yang sekarang tertidur dengan tenangnya di dalam kotak bayinya. Rasanya puas plus bahagia melihat bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan—eh, maksudnya ia bantu lahirkan, tampak sehat dan baik-baik saja. Maklum, pengalaman pertama membantu persalinan itu ada kesan tersendiri.

Ia menjulurkan jarinya, menyentuh pipi gembil si bayi dengan perlahan, membuat si bayi menggeliat kecil. Ah, semua bayi memang lucu dan manis.

"Mau sampai kapan di situ terus?" gerutu seseorang yang Sakura tahu pasti siapa. "Belum puas dengan foto-foto tadi, eh?"

Sambil manyun Sakura menyahut, "Lebay deh, Sasuke. Inikan pertama kalinya aku nge-partus dari awal, wajar dong kalau perlu diabadikan momennya," ia kembali memandang wajah bayi yang sedang tertidur itu dengan tatapan memuja. "Ya ampun, manis sekali sih, dedek bayi," desahnya.

Sasuke mendekati boks bayi itu, menelongok untuk ikut mengamati wajah si bayi. "Biasa aja tuh," ujarnya menyebalkan. "Lebih manis juga anak kita nanti."

Sakura sudah bersiap membalas sebelum ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Anak kita? ANAK KITA?

Sasuke beneran nih ngomong kayak gitu? Ini Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya irit banget ngomongnya itu kan? Yang nggak mau nerima cewek manapun yang nembak dia? Yang nggak suka kalau ada cewek nempel-nempel? Kok tau-tau ngajakin punya anak bareng sih. Jangan-jangan nih minumnya ketuker sama botol alkohol, jadinya mabuk gitu.

Nggak. Nggak. Ia pasti salah dengar. Mustahil banget Sasuke ngomong kayak gitu. Ayo Sakura, jangan keburu ge er. Mungkin maksudnya anaknya dan anak Sasuke masing-masing, bukan anak mereka berdua. Yak, tarik napas sekali, dua kali. Jantung sudah tenang? Bagus.

"Maksudnya anak kita sendiri-sendiri gitu?" balas Sakura akhirnya setelah berhasil menjinakkan dentum jantungnya yang sudah mengalahkan konser rock.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Memangnya bisa bikin anak sendirian? Kamu ini udah koas kok masih belum paham reproduksi sih?" tukas pemuda itu dengan santainya.

"Ya kamu sama pasangan kamu, aku sama pasangan aku. Bukan sendiri juga," ujar Sakura setengah malu setengah kesal. Yakali, dia ini salah satu peraih IPK tertinggi di fakultasnya, mana ada nggak paham reproduksi.

Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Bagusnya sih kalau pasangannya aku sama kamu." Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan korban gombalannya begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Padahal asli wajah Sakura udah ngalahin kepiting rebus, merah banget.

Ini maksudnya Sasuke apa sih? Bercanda doang kan ya? Iya pasti bercanda deh, ujar Sakura pada diri sendiri. Big NO banget lah buat yang namanya ge er. Sakit cuy kalau ternyata salah.

Jadi, tarik napas sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali. Aduh, ini kenapa jantungnya nggak berhenti konser sih? Uchiha Sasuke, sampai kapan mau bikin hati Sakura jedag jedug nggak jelas gini?

.

 **~ Seriously? ~**

.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih di tempat dengan wajah memerah. Seneng sih lihat gadis yang diem-diem udah bikin hatinya doki-doki itu salting abis gara-gara kalimatnya. Biar gadis itu nyadar kalau dia ada rasa—walau caranya agak salah sih. Tapi suer, Sasuke serius sama Sakura cuma belum ada momen yang tepat aja buat nembak tuh cewek.

"Kok senyum-senyum sih, Sasuke? Hayo mikirin apa? Pacar ya?" goda salah satu ibu bidan yang duduk di dekat Sasuke.

Dengan kalemnya, Sasuke menjawab, "Saya nggak punya pacar kok."

"Eh beneran?" sahut bidan yang lain. Yang ini masih muda dan kayaknya ada rasa sama keturunan Uchiha ini. Bahkan beberapa praktikan dan bidan lain yang nggak sengaja denger kali ini berusaha menguping. Ini beneran Idola Kamar Bersalin mereka udah nggak avaible?

Sasuke mengangguk, kali ini sambil menyeringai. "Iya, punyanya calon istri."

"HEEE?"

Entah berapa banyak hati yang patah dan berserakan di hari itu.

.

 **~ Seriously? ~**

.

"Sasuke, emangnya kamu mau nikah?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sedih iya, kaget iya, sakit hati iya. Gila aja, baru kemaren ngajakin punya anak bareng eh taunya udah mau nikah aja.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Emangnya ada yang nggak mau nikah?"

Sakura langsung keki. Nggak ngerti apa perasaannya yang udah kayak permen nano-nano ini waktu liat si gebetan sejak lama mengiyakan mau nikah. "Dalam waktu dekat gitu maksudnya."

"Pengennya sih gitu. Tapi calonnya belum mau nih kayaknya. Masih sibuk koas," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

Rasanya kayak ada petir yang menyambar waktu Sakura denger Sasuke bilang kayak gitu. "Koas juga? Koas mana? Sama temen sekelompok sendiri kok gak pernah cerita sih? Parah," Sakura menyerocos tanpa bisa ditahan. Sakit men, sakiiit. Siapa ini cewek yang tau-tau nyuri garis start? Kenapa ia baru tau sekarang?

"Di sini," lagi-lagi jawaban Sasuke bikin badai di hati Sakura. "Mau ketemu sama orangnya?"

Sakura diem. Penasaran sih, tapi takut nanti refleks ngelempar barang terdekat ke muka si cewek. Mending kalau cuma sepatu, nah kalau tensimeter? Bisa berabe urusannya.

"Nggak mau? Deket doang kok," Sasuke buka suara lagi gara-gara kelamaan liat Sakura diem.

"Ehm, gimana ya.." Sakura masih galau.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke langsung narik lengan Sakura ke ruang koas dimana ada sebuah cermin bertengger dengan tidak elitnya. Sakura sebenernya bingung, ini kenapa dia suruh ngaca. Apa Sasuke malu mau ngenalin temen kucel ke calon istrinya. "Tuh kenalin, namanya Haruno Sakura."

Sakura langsung melotot, bingung Ini Sasuke lagi hobi bercanda ya hari ini? Apa beneran lagi intoksikasi alkohol?

"Sasuke, ini nggak lucu tau," akhirnya Sakura bersuara setelah otaknya kembali berfungsi secara normal.

"Emang lagi nggak ngelucu. Aku serius sama kamu," tukas Sasuke mendadak serius. Kemudian hening beberapa saat sampai ia melanjutkan, "Jadi.. maunya nikah kapan?"

Sakura sukses cengo. Hari ini kenapa sih Sasuke hobi banget bikin dia kayak orang bego. Seneng sih ternyata doi punya perasaan yang sama, tapi nggak gini juga kali. Dengan muka merah—karena campuran malu sama kesel, Sakura membalas, "Nembak nggak, pacaran nggak, tau-tau nanya aja mau nikah kapan."

"Kan tujuannya sama, buat nikah juga akhirnya," Sasuke menjawab santai. Dalam hati sebenernya dia lega banget, sepertinya Sakura sama sekali nggak ada niatan untuk menolaknya.

Iya juga sih tapi kan.. beda rasanya. Dasar Sasuke, maunya maen nyosor aja. Nggak melalui tahapan normal pada umumnya. Sakura kan maunya pake ditembak dulu, pake masa pacaran dulu, dilamar dulu yang romantis. Tapi kok malah di skip. "Tunggu koasnya selesai," akhirnya Sakura menjawab malu-malu tapi mau.

"Tuh kan bener, masih sibuk koas," ujar Sasuke sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya. Nggak tau maksudnya apa, tapi apapun yang Sasuke lakuin tetep aja keliatan ganteng. "Padahal aku maunya sih cepetan aja."

"Pacaran dulu aja kenapa sih?" tukas Sakura agak keki.

"Kan pacaran abis nikah juga bisa."

Sakura mendesah. "Tapi kalau udah nikah aku susah konsen ke koasnya. Nanti abis koas aja ya," bujuk Sakura dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

Sasuke diem. Ini nih salah satu kelemahan Sasuke. Nggak bisa yang namanya nolak permintaan Sakura. Apalagi kalau pake ekspresi kayak gini, gemes banget pengen cium jadinya. Ups, nggak boleh mikirin yang iya-iya dulu.

"Hn, apa boleh buat."

Sakurang langsung teriak seneng sambil meluk-meluk tubuh tinggi pacarnya itu. "Yey! Sasuke baik banget. Aku sayang deh sama Sasuke."

Kali ini gantian muka Sasuke yang ngalahin tomat. Aduh, seandainya mereka nggak lagi di rumah sakit. Seandainya mereka nggak lagi koas. Sasuke mendesah, menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura yang hanya setinggi dagunya itu. Nggak papa, orang sabar rezekinya lancar.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

 **Omake**

"Eh, percaya nggak, si Chouji dapet pacar anak Kumo waktu koas kemarin," ujar Ino dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Emang kalau masalah pergosipan, cewek pirang ini selalu berapi-api. "Kamu gimana Sak, masih jomblo aja? Nggak dapet kenalan apa, residen gitu atau anak universitas lain mungkin."

"Eh, soal itu sih sebenernya…"

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggil gadis berambut pink itu, membuat pembicaraan antara kedua sahabat itu terputus. "Ayo pulang."

Sakura mengangguk, menoleh ke arah Ino yang mukanya cengo. "Aku pulang dulu ya, soalnya Sasuke mau jemput kakaknya di bandara."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sakura langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Tanpa peduli dengan teman-teman sekelompoknya yanng menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi absurd, Sasuke langsung menggandeng pacarnya itu.

"Eh? EH? Sejak kapaaaan?"

.

.

 **HONTOU NI OWARI**

.

.

TADA!

Jadi juga fic geje yang ceritanya buat melepas stres eh malah bikin stres. Hha. Nggak biasa bikin model gini, tapi penasaran pengen bikin. Maapkan kalau bahasanya aneh. Huks.

Lagi-lagi saya bikin dengan setting AU stase obsgyn. Hm, sepertinya stase itu paling berkesan buat saya. Berkesan pahitnya. Ceilah. Tapi beneran, saya hepi banget pas tau stase ini sudah berakhir.

Seharusnya saya bikin projek Nejisaku saya, tapi.. aduh feelnya gak dapet-dapet, jadinya malah bikin fic ini. Padahal lagi libur, tapi malah kena WB parah. Kesel. Segala kekurangannya mohon dimaafkan ya. OOC, geje, bahasa acak adul, judulnya nggak nyambung, dll.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa kasih kritik dan sarannya ya!

Salam cinta, kakkoii-chan.

 **~ Jogja 31102015 00:18 ~**


End file.
